A Simple Walk Home
by bluetreeleaves
Summary: AU. Complete. A constant slave to her past boyfriend, Hitomi walks home late one night and is saved by a mysterious stranger. Could it really have been quiet and shy Fanel that sits right behind her in the same cubicle?


HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!

I can't believe I made it! I have been typing on this like a freaking crazy person trying to get it done! And I did it... I actually did it... I am a writing GOD for getting this finished on time.

I hope you enjoy my Valentine's gift to you! :) It's got plenty of fluffy romance for everyone. Warning: It does have a very tense scene. You'll know what I'm talking about later. I dedicate this silly story to Nainari, a good friend and constant support. :) Thanks, girl!

Other than that, please enjoy! And have a merry Valentine's Day after reading! (Also, if you see any mistakes, let me know. I do my best to try and edit it, but that grammar trips me up sometimes)

* * *

Hitomi sat at her desk quietly and guided her computer's cursor through the different files saved in her computer's hard drive. Double clicking on three various documents, she sighed and began to fill in last Wednesday's quota. It'd been a while since the numbers were so high. She had to recalculate her figures several times before she was completely happy with the numbers.

_A 'calculations perfectionist' doesn't quite cover me_. She mused to herself with a smile. Well, the boss never had problems with her work, so she chalked her natural OCD nature as a blessing more than a curse. It was especially helpful when…

"Hitomi," the warm voice came out of nowhere. She hadn't even heard him approach.

"A-Allen," she stuttered, turning around. The blond man had a hand gently placed on his hip as he leaned against the wall of her cubicle. She gave him a once over with her green eyes, admiring every inch of him. _His hair is back in the pony-tail. He looks so professional with it like that. I love his shirt. The white really goes well with his pale skin. Oh! And he's wearing his comfortable shoes. That's probably because it's middle of the month quotas. Allen's always been one for comfort with style._

"Can I help you with something?" She asked breathlessly. The man gave her an award-winning smile.

"The coffee's run dry. Could you go get me one from Freid's?"

The green-eyed woman's heart fluttered. "Of, course! Of, course! What do you want from there?"

Allen gave her a wink. "You know what I like, remember?"

"Oh, yes!" She answered immediately. "You still get the same as always?"

"You know it. And could you buy it? I'm a little short on cash at the moment."

Hitomi didn't notice Fanel – her cubicle-mate – sigh quietly at his desk.

"Sure!"

Getting up from her chair, she stumbled slightly on her printer cord and caught herself noisily on the desk. She knocked into the picture of her grandmother and it went crashing to the floor. The glass in the frame went everywhere. She gasped in utter embarrassment. Fanel swiveled in his chair instantly, his mahogany eyes checking her over. She shot Allen an alarmed look, her green-eyes wide with humiliation. In her peripheral vision, she saw the black-haired man turn back around slowly, his face unreadable.

"I'm so sorry, Allen!" She pleaded her cheeks blushing scarlet. She bent down quickly and started picking up the glass. "I'm such a klutz. I'll clean this up before I go get your coffee. I'll be right back with the broom."

"No worries, Hitomi. No one else sits here except for Fanel. And he doesn't mind if you go get the coffee first, do you, buddy?" The blond man stopped leaning on the wall and entered through the doorway. He put a big hand on the dark-headed man's shoulder and Fanel's fingers crushed on the keyboard. Allen patted him twice and let him go. She didn't notice the mahogany-eyed man's body shiver. She giggled nervously.

"Okay, I'll go get the coffee. Give me ten minutes, Allen." She nodded. Grabbing her purse and coat, she smiled happily at the blond man and walked out of the cubicle.

She exited out of the office and passed the large poster in the stairway which described the upcoming Valentine's Party that was being held at the Austurian Hotel. It was only one week away. She sighed and shifted her eyes away from the sign to keep traveling down the steps. She knew Allen wouldn't ask her. Once upon a time last year, they would have gone together. Once upon a time last year, they would have danced and laughed. She'd be on his long arm, the envy of every single girl in the room. She'd be in that red cocktail dress she was saving in the back of her closet and he'd have that look in his eyes that told her she was beautiful.

But those days were over. They were just friends now. They would only be friends. He'd told her that.

And she was okay with it. Friends meant they would still be able to talk to each other. She could approach him at work and ask how his day was going. He almost always came over to her to see if she was free to help him. She loved to help him. Like this coffee run. He didn't ask anyone else. He could have stopped by Millerna's door, but no. He came to _her_. She smiled to herself and walked out of the front revolving doors. _He will always come to me_. She thought proudly. She'd asked him to go to the Christmas Party four weeks in advance, but Allen already had another date. He constantly had women all over him, so she wasn't surprised.

Besides, they were only friends. He constantly established that fact.

She always knew when they dated that he was better than her. She was plain where he was attractive. She was clumsy where he was graceful. She was short where he was taller than life. Like a slug verses an angel.

That's why she had been shocked when he had asked her - actually _asked her_ – to be his girlfriend last year. Yes, the relationship only lasted six months. And yes, they had hardly hung out together one-on-one besides at work, but she hadn't cared. He was a flawless jewel and Hitomi hadn't been able to believe her good luck.

But then it was over. One rainy Thursday later and Allen gave her the 'friend's only' speech. It hurt like hell to hear it, but Hitomi had agreed almost instantly. Whether it was for saving face or desperation not to lose him, she had thoroughly friend-zoned herself. Yukari said that he was using her, but she knew he was showing her attention the only way he knew how. And he trusted her. She loved that about him.

Yukari was going with Amano like usual. He'd asked her as soon as the event was announced. Hitomi sighed and a cloud of smoke floated around her head from the chilly air. She wasn't jealous of her friend. She was happy for her. But… but she really wanted someone like that.

Several years back, Yukari had tried to set her up with several of Amano's friends. Dryden was… interesting, but way too flamboyant for her type. Her set up with Gadeth had been a disaster. The man was completely insane.

Just like the Christmas Party, she'd probably go alone for Valentines. She'd leave early, too. There was no point staying if Allen was all over another woman. It hurt too much to watch. No, no, it was better to be alone. Being set up on dates was worse than being by herself. Besides, she was used to living alone.

Maybe this year, Allen would ask her to dance. Or she'd pluck up the courage to give him a drink and then casually ask for dinner afterward. And maybe he'd actually say yes. She could see it in her mind. His blue eyes checking her up and down, he'd whisper in her ear that she'd always been the one he wanted and that he couldn't figure out why he'd ever broken up in the first place. And then he'd kiss her like he did when they first started dating. THEN, he'd pull out his mother's ring and place it gently on her finger. Then, he'd say he couldn't wait to get married and they'd run away together to a small chapel on the edge of town. They'd have to stop by her apartment for her cat though. Merle would hate being left alone for the months they'd spent in the tropics on the honeymoon.

_Oh, my God, what am I thinking? _She thought, closing her green eyes and shaking her short hair. _I'm as bad as those teenage novels!_

Freid's was just three blocks down. It was an easy journey considering she walked home almost every night. Her apartment complex was twelve blocks away from her work. She loved to walk though. Yukari always said she was insane for braving the city at night like that.

Nights were Hitomi's favorite time in the city. The bright traffic lights and florescent billboard signs were like a signal fire in the darkness; guiding her home. There was always the small park she'd sometimes cut across to avoid the busy night life. The tall trees along the pathway would probably make another person claustrophobic, but not her. She loved the trees. It was a very serene feeling, almost like a hug from an invisible friend.

Grabbing the coffee, she rushed back out into the February cold. She trembled in her long coat. She had the attendant double cup and lid the coffee. Hoping the drink wouldn't get cold, she strolled briskly past the honking cars and street lights. Entering the office, she was still shivering as she walked to Allen's office. He looked up with a knock-out smile and she almost tripped again.

"Hitomi, you are a lifesaver!" She loved how he said her name.

"N-not a problem," she gasped, still wobbly from both the chill and his beautiful face. Her chest was quickly warming with her raging heartbeat. He smoothly stood from his chair and closed the space between them. She felt her breath catch as Allen stood closer than normal to her and reached up with his warm hand to pluck the coffee from her cold fingers. His thumb brushed the back of her hand and she felt a tremble of excitement run through her.

"Thank you," he breathed, looking down at her with soft blue eyes. He was so tall.

"Anytime, Allen," she whispered back.

He gave her a lopsided smile and turned around. The air felt cold where he once was. "Make sure to get those documents I sent you done."

"I've already pulled them up and checked the numbers. I'll send them back to you once I've calculated it into the database."

He sat down with a fluid motion and took a swig from the coffee. "Hitomi, you are such a good friend." He said swallowing.

"I'm so glad to help you, Allen." She smiled brightly at him. "Let me know if you need anything else, okay?"

"You know I will." He pushed his long blond pony-tail over one shoulder and began to twirl the ends. It was a habit that she always adored. She remembered how soft his hair had felt to her. He was so real. So full of life. She wondered briefly if he _would_ actually ask her to the party this year.

Man… she wanted to touch that hair again…

"Well… that's all." He said finally, looking at her strangely.

"Oh!" she squeaked. She'd been standing a little past his doorway and staring at him probably half a minute. "I'm sorry. Excuse me."

Quickly walking back to her desk, her face burning with embarrassment and pleasure, she whipped off her coat and placed it back on the back of her chair. Sitting down with a quiet _fump_ in her cushioned chair, she wheeled it back up to the desk once more.

She didn't notice until it was time to leave that the frame had been cleaned. The broken glass was gone and her grandmother was carefully placed back on her desk. Thinking of Allen, she smiled at the picture and picked up her coat from the chair.

She made a mental note to thank him for that later.

* * *

The next evening, she was still in the office as everyone else filed out the doors. It was even later – about eleven at night – when she finally closed out her programs and shut her computer down. Yawning and stretching, she felt her neck crick from being bent at the computer for so long. With a sigh, she took her calculations from the printer and accidentally hit Fanel's shoulder. He jumped slightly and glanced at her with quiet mahogany eyes.

"I'm sorry," she murmured at him and turned back to her desk to shift through the papers. Pulling out Allen's newest financial statuses, she stood slightly and checked in his office. It was dark. He'd already left for the night.

_Guess I'll give this to him later__._ She mused, feeling a slight disappointment. Fanel's own paperwork was completely organized by his desk. She wondered briefly why he hadn't turned his folder in yet. He didn't have to help Allen with his work. He only had his calculations. He should have left hours ago.

The black-haired man was always quiet. Hitomi had probably heard only three words from the man's mouth ever since she'd started with the company three years ago. They'd always worked silently, never speaking to each other. Yukari called him the "Social Awkward" until Hitomi had stopped her. Just because he was quiet didn't mean he was socially awkward or strange. Maybe he was just shy. He certainly never went to the office parties. Hitomi wondered briefly if he was seeing anyone. He was cute in a nerdy way. His shaggy black hair and tan skin was an interesting combination. Those eyes of his though... that was something every lady would swoon for. It was too bad he was so quiet. Fanel probably could have more girls than Allen if he really tried.

With a jolt, Hitomi realized she'd never thought to ask if he was single or married.

Sighing, she pulled an empty manila folder from her desk drawer and slipped Allen's papers inside. Standing from her seat, she stretched one more time and picked up her coat from the chair. Walking out of the open doorway of the cubicle, she turned to leave.

But then she stopped. Turning back around, she peaked over her cubicle at the black-haired man. After three years in the same office space, they'd barely said one word to each other. What kind of person lets that happen? Several seconds passed and he glanced up at her with those unreadable mahogany eyes.

"Have a good night, Fanel." She said giving him a tired smile. "I'll see you tomorrow." She watched him swallow nervously and zip his eyes from her face. His entire body tensed as he stared at his dark computer screen and nod shortly.

Frowning slightly at his reaction, she walked to Allen's office and slipped the folder under his door. He should be happy with the figures. She'd worked the calculations three times to make sure it was perfectly correct.

Stepping out of the office, she breathed deeply and walked down the stairs. The back door to the business building was always unlocked from the inside. She strolled, buttoning her coat, to the red exit sign and pushed the door open. A blast of cold wind hit her. Her tired green eyes widened in surprise and delight. It'd started snowing while she was at work. Looking around at the gathering blankets of glittering white, she allowed herself a small twirl in the flakes before heading down the alley to the main street sidewalk.

Passing a store filled with piles of chocolates and hearts in the display, she sighed and closed her eyes at the pang of hurt that hit her. She tried not to care. But she did. She always did. Allen probably wouldn't ask her this year despite the signs he'd given her. She'd go to the party alone and that'd be the end of it. _And then there's next year_. She thought sourly. Shaking her head, she tried to clear her unpleasant thoughts. _It's a beautiful night, Hitomi. Try to be happy. Who cares if you are alone? Who cares if you go home to a cat named Merle? Who cares if everyone around you is happy with their significant other and you feel like you're stranded on the sidewalk trying to cross the street with rushing traffic ready to crush you if you try to make one step in that direction?_

Snorting at her thoughts, she brushed a cluster of snowflakes that were attacking her eyelids. Snuggling into her coat a little more, Hitomi shoved her cold hands into her deep pockets. Turning a corner, she hardly noticed a group of three men standing in a doorway to a still busy pub. Her thoughts were still preoccupied on the idiot concept of Valentines, she didn't even see as the men watched her walk and slowly nudged one another drunkenly. She crossed the empty street and walked to the entrance of the small park that served as her scenic bridge between work and home.

That was when she heard the dark laughter. Glancing back, she finally noticed the three figures following her. Swallowing nervously, she sped up her pace. The trees lined the dirt pathway blocking the view of the road. Her breathing quickened as she heard one of the men call out to her.

"Hey, babe! Where are you walking to tonight?"

Her heart began to race. She didn't answer them. _Just ignore them. Just ignore them. They'll go away if you-_

"You're going awfully fast, sweetie. Why don't you walk with us?" They sounded closer. With a small gasp, she looked behind her and saw them quickly catching up to her.

"No, thank you." She called back. Her voice was unsteady and shaking. She cursed herself for her evident fear. _I need to calm down. Don't show them that you are afraid. _

But she was. They were even closer. She could hear them breathing.

"Come on, honey! We just want to make sure you're okay!"

She ran for it. The snow stopped her from going her usual speed, but she pushed herself against the barrier of white that threatened to trip her up. She heard them curse and begin to race after her. She passed the long trees and had just cleared the park's bridge when they finally caught her.

She felt long, strong arms grasp around her waist and pull her to the ground. Her face hit the snow painfully. She screamed loudly and pushed against the hands. Turning her around roughly, the stranger began to rip at the buttons on the front of her coat. Kicking out, she felt her knee connect with the man's crotch. He grunted in pain and tipped off of her. Slipping in the snow, she tried to stand and felt another pair of hands grab her coat. She slipped out of it and kept running. Yet another grabbed her crudely and slammed her into the wet dirt once more. Her vision wavered as her skull hit the ground painfully. She wiggled feebly and felt jagged fingers turn her over once more. Spreading her legs apart with bruising force, she felt a heavy body lay on top of her. She cried out and someone stuffed a salty glove in her mouth.

"Make this easy, beautiful…" the one straddling her whispered. She shivered in disgust at the strong alcoholic smell from his breath. Crying, she could barely make out their faces. Snow felt horribly cold on her face. The skin on her back was numb with ice. Fierce hands held her arms down over her head. She was trapped.

_Am I going to die?_ She wondered dazedly. _Am I really going to die tonight?_

Screaming and struggling, she cried out louder as fingernails scratched her skin and clawed at her blouse, opening the front. The gentle fabric split under grabbing fingers. She tried screaming once more and she felt a punch in her side. She gasped through springs of agony that pierced her ribs. She couldn't get free. She heard the soft clink of a belt being undone.

And knew immediately that she couldn't stop what was going to happen to her.

"Someone…" she mumbled through the glove. "Someone please…"

"That bitch kicked me in the balls, man!" an angry slurred voice sounded from her right. "I get her first!"

"I'm about to start! You can't just have her because you didn't hold her down properly!"

Hitomi felt the man on her jerk back violently at the sound of a thick thump. She was vaguely aware that the pressure on her legs was gone. The one she'd kicked had punched the other one and ripped him off of her. She struggled to get away, but her arms were still pinned by the third stranger.

"Take it easy now. I want a turn, too." He murmured to her. His rough fingers squeezed her arms painfully. The one she had kneed jumped on her and punched her in the stomach again. She groaned and felt her mind slowly swirling with the throbbing pain.

"This is for that kick…" a dark voice snarled in her face. Flecks of spit hit her cheeks. She felt hands grab her neck and press tightly against her throat. She choked, knowing this was the end. She struggled against the arms pinning her down and knew there was no hope. The pain was unbearable. She couldn't fight them. This was the last thing she'd ever know in this life.

No one was coming to save her. The pressure of his hands ripped at her windpipe. It felt like stabbing daggers.

The oxygen was gone. She was dying.

Suddenly, the hands left her neck. Likewise, the palms holding her arms down released her and she rolled to her side. Spitting up the glove as well as bits of bile, she breathed roughly stretching her crushed throat. The rush of cold air sent her into coughing fit. Her head drowned in systematic stabs of pain. It was then that she lost all thought. She swam in the sea of cold blackness.

Then arms came. Much kinder, gentler hands. A soft, warm fabric covered her exposed body and she immediately sank into a swirling oblivion.

It was like a vision. A calm river she slowly floated in. It allowed her to drift pointlessly. The water was mercifully hot like a fireplace. Her face was so cold, but her body was so warm in the water. In her vision, she submerged her head into the water and found she could still breathe. It smelled like a man's cologne mixed with the sweet smell of grass. It was soothing. A bit strange for water, but still very comforting. Her throat burned, but she continued to breathe the wonderful scent deeply.

* * *

A soft beeping slowly began to fill her soft void. With a groan that made her sore neck ache, she cracked a green eye open and immediately shut it once more. Her brain pounded against her skull. Her neck felt like it was on fire. She tried to turn her head and found that something was stopping her. Lifting a trembling hand, she drowsily touched a tough plastic that was wrapped around her neck.

"Oh, Hitomi!" A familiar voice called out. "You're finally awake!"

She groaned again and felt a warm hand touch her face and smooth her hair back tenderly.

"What happened?" she rasped, finally braving the light enough to open her eyes. The walls were a starch white. Too white for comfort. The face of Yukari slowly swam into view. Her friend had purple bags underneath bloodshot brown eyes. Her usual fixed auburn hair was a complete wreck around her head.

"You look like hell, Yukari." She whispered her voice was just a creaking sound. Her throat raged with a fiery burn.

"_I_ look like hell? Seriously, Hitomi? You're lucky to be alive right now!"

The short-haired girl tried to sit up and gasped as a sharp agony pierced her side. "I'm in the hospital?" She grunted and her friend rushed to help Hitomi pull herself up. "Yukari, there were men and they attacked me."

"Yeah, I know. And so does every other person in the city. It was all over the news today. They found the three men in the park unconscious. Either you did that unknowingly or you have a wicked guardian angel."

"They were beaten up?" Hitomi muttered. Her shoulders slumped over as she tried to absorb this news. "I don't remember…"

"The police are trying to figure out who made the call. They said it sounded like a man, but he didn't leave any identification and made the call through a pay phone. The night staff here at the hospital told me a man carried you in and left as soon as you were given the okay. He said to call me and gave them my number. He didn't even stay to file a police report."

"Seriously…?"

Yukari nodded with a frown. "I have no idea who he is. He knew me. He knew that we were friends. The night staff didn't really get a good look at him. They took one glance at you in his arms and forgot all about him."

"A man saved me?" Her thoughts couldn't process. Was it Allen? Did he stay behind to make sure she was okay? Somehow she knew it was stupid to think he'd go that far for her.

"How long have I been here?"

"You've been asleep for more than seventeen hours. The full report was a couple of sore ribs and bruises. Your neck was x-rayed and it seems as though nothing was too badly damaged. They were afraid of a concussion for a while, but it looks like you'll pull through. A full recovery in a few months."

"What about work?"

Her auburn-haired friend quirked an eyebrow. "Work? Hitomi, forget about work! You've just been through hell!"

She snorted a laugh and instantly regretted it. "That's true. I just wonder if Allen can work through the calculations without me." She swung her legs over the side of the bed. Standing shakily, the green-eyed girl ignored the negative mumblings of her friend. Vaguely, she was aware she was in a hospital dressing gown. She turned her stiff neck and noticed a strange coat lying on the chair under the television. She blinked and walked over to the coat.

_I've seen this before. _She wondered briefly. _Where have I seen this before?_

"No, you are not leaving just for some snot nosed bastard that can do his own work for once. You need to recuperate." Yukari scowled and gently grabbed Hitomi's arm. The green-eyed girl gave a gasp of pain and her friend looked horrified. She let go instantly and backed away from her. "I'm so sorry, Hitomi! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to grab you!"

"It's alright, Yukari. I know you didn't mean to. You just touched a bruise, that's all. I'll get back into bed in a minute." She pointed to the draping fabric on the chair. "Do you know this coat?"

The auburn head shot her an odd look. Turning to the coat, her friend held out a hand. "Hello, it's nice to meet you."

Hitomi reached over and gave her friend a kind slap on the shoulder. "No, you idiot," she rasped out. "I mean do you recognize it."

Brown eyes raked over the coat and she shook her head. "Am I supposed to?"

"I've seen it before." Hitomi whispered. "Where have I seen this?"

"Maybe it's from your guardian angel?"

The green-eyed girl gave her friend a look of incredulity. "Guardian angel? Really?"

"Well, it was there when I got here fifteen hours ago, so it probably is his."

"You've been here for fifteen hours?" Hitomi was shocked. "Go to bed. This instant."

"I was planning on it after you woke up, trust me." Yukari smiled softly at Hitomi. "I'm glad you are okay." She closed the gab and hugged the short-haired girl tightly. "I was so scared when I got the call from the hospital. I couldn't believe that something like this had happened. And whoever this person is," she gestured to the coat, "he's a true hero."

Hitomi hugged her friend back. Giving her one last gentle squeeze, she released her and moved closer to the mysterious coat. Picking it up from the chair, Hitomi smoothed the soft fabric under her fingers. Putting it up to her nose, she breathed deeply. The familiar scent of her watery vision crept over her – a man's gentle cologne mixed with a field. The grass was long – she could see it in her mind – a soft, wildness to it. She unthinkingly closed her eyes as her mind slowly filled with visions.

_She was walking, touching the soft blades with her outstretched palm. She slowly dropped to her knees and picked a small flower growing brightly in the warm windy breeze. It was a marvelous shade pink. That was her favorite color. A hand came and gently touched the side of her neck. She looked up and-_

"Whoa, Hitomi, are you okay?" Yukari's concerned voice shattered the vision and the short-haired girl's eyes snapped open. Looking down at the coat in her hands, she knew instantly that this _was_ from the man that saved her.

And she owed him _everything_.

* * *

Within days, she was back at work. Though the hospital told her to wear the brace, Hitomi couldn't bear to have that horrible clamp on her neck. She covered her sharp bruises with a scarf. Yukari, anytime she saw her, gave her the disapproving frown and ratted on and on for not obeying the doctor's orders.

Allen had stopped by that morning to see if she was okay. He left some more overdue paperwork at her desk once all the concern was sedated. Though her heart had fluttered at his approach, she found his ritual of dumping his work on her a bit annoying this time. She'd just been through a huge ordeal. Maybe, for once, he could do his own damn work.

Standing up from her desk for more coffee, she noticed Fanel's empty chair. She shrugged to herself. Usually the stoic man was continually working behind her. It was weird to have emptiness at her back.

She strolled out of the cubicle and headed for the break room down the hall. Turning to the right, she stopped and glanced out at the balcony window. A man was leaning on the iron rail and staring out into the alleyway.

It was Fanel. She tilted her head and let her eyes roam over his familiar broad back. The wind played with the long bits of his black hair and rustled his dark blue collared shirt. He was leaning on his sleeved arms staring out into the back street. Hands dangling over the edge, she saw his tan fingers clamped on the metal bar. He looked like he was in deep thought. She watched his shoulder's rise in his thin shirt as he inhaled deeply. He sighed into the chilly air and his breath misted out. She was tempted to open the door and join him, but she'd forgotten her coat.

That was when she realized he didn't have one on either.

Strolling to the glass door, she opened it and stuck her head out. The wind immediately brushed her hair off her face.

"Fanel?" she called. "What are you doing out here?"

She saw his broad shoulders immediately tense. His arms dropped to his side and he spun around to her.

Her heart stopped.

His mahogany eyes shot into hers like a rocket and she was struck. Her heart beat faster. Her palms turned sweaty. He was staring at her with a face full of surprise.

She saw something else behind those beautiful eyes. Something like longing…

"W-Where is your coat?" She asked taken back by her unexpected feelings. His hypnotic eyes burned with a warm fire.

He shrugged and dropped his striking gaze to the ground. Walking to the doorway she had open, she noticed his tan hands were clenched into fists. She backed up and held the door for him. He passed her and she caught his scent. The door slammed shut behind him as she unthinkingly grabbed his arm and stopped him from continuing further. His mahogany eyes went wide and swallowed audibly. His entire body twitched under her hand.

"This smell…" Her heart beat even faster. His skin was cold, but there was underlying warmth. He zipped his eyes to look at her with bewilderment. Her fingers trailed down and closed softly around his tan wrist. "I know this smell…"

Fanel opened his mouth as if to say something, but closed it almost immediately. He was taller than she thought. Not as tall as Allen, but still a good head taller than her. Her breath caught as she was once more entrapped in his beautiful eyes. They were silently gazing at each other for at least a couple of seconds until Fanel finally moved. Turning closer to her, he used his free hand to reach up and almost touch her scarf covered neck. His fingers were trembling. His expression changed to one filled with sadness and guilt.

"What's the matter?" she asked him. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Letting him go, she took a step away from him with a confused frown. His outstretched hand was left hanging in the air. He lowered his eyes quickly and looked down at the ground. Shaking his head with thoughts she couldn't read, Fanel swiveled on toe and began to stroll away from her.

"Hey, wait!" she called.

He'd just reached the door to the main offices when…

_Crash_

Yukari's scream was heard as a flurry of pink flowers and water sprayed everywhere. The glass shards of a vase burst apart and scattered across the tile floor. Fanel stood still, his clothes soaked with water.

"What the hell?" The girl cursed and looked over the ruined floor with a scowl. She shot her glare at the black-haired man in front of her and he took a crunching step backwards.

"These were for Hitomi, Fanel! Look what you did!"

"I-I-I…" he shook his head, stuttering. "I'm s-sorry…"

"Sorry isn't going to fix it, pal! Help me clean this up!"

The short-haired girl standing behind him immediately piped up. "I'm sorry, Yukari. Were you trying to find me?"

"Hitomi!" her friend looked up with her brown eyes wide. "Yes! I've looked everywhere for you. These flowers showed up at the receptionist desk. I wanted to give them to you, but you weren't at your desk. And now Fanel's gone and ruined them."

"You could have just left them there." Hitomi walked over and bent down next to Fanel to begin gathering the scattered flowers. He was picking up the broken pieces of glass. "I would have seen them in a minute. I was just headed to the break room for coffee."

"But these are from 'you-know-who'!"

Fanel sliced his finger on a shard of glass. He winced.

Glancing over, she noticed the slow red stain before he could hide it.

"You cut yourself!"

He shook his head and stood up. Transferring the glass to his other hand, he hid the cut behind his back. Crunching the remaining glass under his foot, he tried to bypass Yukari to get into the offices. Hitomi stood and grabbed his arm before he could escape through the door. Once again she was shocked at how warm he was. A strange tingle of nervousness filled her stomach.

"There are bandages in the back room of the lunch area." She said firmly, trying not to show her stirring emotion. She pulled on him to follow her towards the opposite way. Turning to her friend on the floor, she said, "I'll help him with his hand, Yukari. If you wouldn't mind stacking the flowers on my desk or something..." Breathing unsteadily, she refused to look at him as she led the way through the lunch door and into the back supply room. She didn't hear what her friend yelled after her. She was in a state of anxiety.

She switched on the overhead light and let go of his hand to look over the shelves lining the wall. Searching the various supplies thoroughly, she made sure to not turn towards him. She was blushing like mad. She could feel her cheeks burn. The wooden door closed behind him with a solid snap.

Why was she so excited and nervous? Was she actually attracted to Fanel? They were alone in a room together. Why would that make such a difference when they were constantly alone together in a cubicle? It didn't make sense.

Hitomi heard him breathe deeply behind her and toss the glass shards into an open trash can by the door. Pulling down the package of large Band-Aids, she switched on the small faucet in the corner and let the water run while she tried to calm her heartbeat down. The man stood at the doorway like a statue.

"Get over here," she chided gently once she knew her blush was under control. She motioned for him to come closer. "Give me your hand. I promise I won't bite." He walked to her and slowly lifted his hand to her. She sighed, shook her head and fought off a smile that was trying to break free. Grabbing his finger, she immediately put it under the running water. He hissed with pain.

"Sissy…" she muttered under her breath. The smile she was battling against broke through and she snorted with laughter. His damp sleeve brushed against her side.

"Your clothes are all wet. You can use these paper towels once your fingers fixed up."

She felt more than saw him nod. The scent of his cologne washed over her once more. She breathed in deeply and gently massaged his cut with her thumb. The blood dripped away and traveled down the sink.

"Got to make sure it's clean properly before you put the bandage on it." She started conversationally. "I've always been a bit clumsy, so I've got a lot of experience in this kind of stuff. It sort of becomes a natural thing for me. Water actually soothes me more than stings. I guess it takes me back to when I was younger. I was a lot more of a klutz back then. I'm surprised I've survived this long."

He remained silent, staring at his hand.

"There," she said unnecessarily. "That should do it for rinsing it off. I've got the cotton right here. Hold on." She let go of his hand and turned around to grab the Neosporin on the counter.

"Thank you…"

She froze.

His voice was lower than she thought.

It vibrated strangely in her ears and sent warm shivers down her back. Instantly, the flesh on her arms became goose-bumps. She glanced back at his mahogany eyes and saw the same expression as before…

Longing…

She'd never seen this expression on a man's face before. Only Fanel's face…

_Could he really have been the one that saved her?_

"Fanel… did you…?" she couldn't get the words out.

_BANG_

"Is the broom in here?"

The door swung open wildly and two wide pairs of eyes greeted the newcomer.

"Yukari!" Hitomi gasped. She looked around the room guiltily even though she hadn't done anything wrong. "The broom is in the closet right there." She pointed at a closed door in the corner.

"Thanks!" her friend chirped completely oblivious to the mood she'd just broken. Fishing out the cleaning tool she needed, she shot the green-eyed girl a weird look. "You coming?"

"Um… yeah." Glancing at Fanel, she asked, "Can you manage on your own?"

"What is he? A five-year-old? Of course, he can!" Yukari said in exasperation. "I want to talk to you!"

He nodded to her and gently took the Neosporin from her fingers. His palm brushed the back of her hand and she felt the odd tingles once again. It was different from when Allen had touched her.

With Fanel, it felt like destiny.

* * *

It was for good reasons the walk home that night no longer made her feel comfortable. Lifting the collar of her coat, Hitomi swallowed down her nervousness and forced her legs to walk out of the exit door. She stared at the concrete, counting the steps that took her closer and closer to home.

Was Fanel the one that saved her? Was the smell of his cologne just a coincidence? That was probably a popular brand of cologne. But… he was working late that night, he didn't have his coat today, _and_ he would have known to tell the hospital to call Yukari. There was even more evidence in the way he reacted to her today. Reaching up to touch her neck, tensing up every time she grabbed his arm. Though he hardly said a word in the back room of the break hall, he'd certainly spoke volumes with his body language and his eyes.

_His eyes…_

She admired those mahogany eyes. They were such an unusual color.

_But why is he so shy around me?_

She wondered briefly, biting her lip.

She suddenly felt the shivering whisper as if someone was watching on her back. Swiveling her head, she glanced behind her.

There was no one.

Frowning, she walked on.

But as the blocks passed by her, she got that feeling again. It was almost like a tingle.

Picking up her pace, she turned to the right and flattened herself against a building. She was easily hidden behind tall jutting shutters of a closed store. Her heart pounded with fear and anxiety as her green eyes swiveled around to the left and right. Her imagination began to get the best of her.

Were the men back? Did they come to take revenge?

Minutes crept by and shivering in the cold, she chided herself for being stupid.

She was just about to step out of her hiding spot when a man's figure ran past her. She didn't see his face. He was only in a thin blue shirt.

And no coat!

"Hey!" she called and the man skidded to a stop in the snow.

Green hit mahogany as he glanced towards her in utter shock.

"Fanel?" Hitomi gasped.

He took several steps back and began walking the opposite way immediately. His back was absurdly stiff and rigid.

"Fanel! Wait!" Running after him, she inwardly cursed his long legs. She was hardly gaining on him. "I know you saved me! I know it was you! Please wait! I want to talk to you!"

He stopped abruptly and she panted up to him. It took several seconds for her to catch her breath.

Fanel hadn't turned around. His black head was down. She walked around him on the sidewalk so they were face-to-face. Staring up into his downcast eyes, she whispered, "Did you follow me home that night?"

He didn't answer.

"Did you really save me?"

Nothing.

"Please answer me," she pleaded quietly, her green eyes searching his stoic face. She watched him shiver.

"Where's your coat?"

He swallowed. His Adam's apple bobbed up and down in his throat. His cheeks and nose were a brilliant red from the cold.

He must be freezing!

"Do I have your coat? Is it the one you left at the hospital? You made sure Yukari was coming to be with me, didn't you? After you saved me and carried me all the way there? Why did you leave?"

He remained silent. Suddenly, she was done with questions.

"If you're not going to answer then you will listen to what I have to say." Her heart started hammering in her chest as his eyes finally stopped their inspection of the concrete and bore into hers. "You saved me. I don't know why you were there. I don't know how you knew I was in trouble, but you came to save me. I owe you my life." Her green eyes filled with unexpected tears. "You have always been sitting there behind me. I never talked to you. I never asked how your day was. I regret every time I didn't smile at you. You ended up saving my life and I've never even given you a proper greeting in the morning. I don't even know when your birthday is!" She laughed to herself.

He sniffed in the cold, shivering.

"You sent the pink flowers today, didn't you?" She continued. "They are beautiful. Thank you."

His face grew a little redder.

"How did you know they were my favorite flower?"

He kept still.

"Please, talk to me." She encouraged him.

"…Desktop…" he finally murmured.

She frowned in confusion. Then she realized, "Oh! They're on my desktop computer as my background. I forgot I had that picture." He gave another short nod.

"So, you can talk." She smiled at him. He shifted his feet and shivered again. "I have only heard you talk to other people. Why don't you talk to me?"

He gave a non-commendable shrug.

"I can't understand you, Fanel. I don't know how to read you. You act like you can barely stand to be near me, but your eyes…" she trailed off, blushing. "I-I just don't know what to think is all."

Several seconds passed. Slowly, he took a step and closed a little more of the space between them. He lifted his hand again and made a motion to touch her neck – a mirror image of the morning's encounter. She reached up and grabbed his frozen hand into hers. Pressing his cold fingers gently against her scarf, he jerked back a little. She held tight on his palm and softly forced his hand to the side of her neck.

"It doesn't hurt too badly." She said to him. She felt his cold thumb run under her chin slightly and she shivered with those mysterious tingles.

"I wanted to tell you… that I'm sorry…" his low voice sang through her. She gasped slightly and gave him a look of disbelief.

"Why are you saying sorry to me? You saved my life!"

"I… I wasn't fast enough that night…" the words were tense. "I was late."

A sliver of warmth along with the tingles rushed through her. She never felt like this before. This was something new. A feeling like she was actually important to this person in front of her.

Despite the cold, she felt toasty warm.

Hitomi steadied her nerves and moved his hand up so it was against her scarlet cheek. She heard him take a quick breath. Her heart thumped hard in her chest and her head raced with emotions. She couldn't believe she was doing this. She hardly knew Fanel! Yes, he'd sat behind her for years, but they'd never spoke but a few words to each other. Did he like her? Was that the reason he was shy? Or did he save her because he happened to be walking by and noticed she was in trouble?

"How did you know where to find me? Do you live around here?"

After a few heartbeats, he shook his head no; his long hair falling into his face a little. She reflexively reached up to push the long strands away. His entire body froze; his mahogany eyes wide.

"What's wrong?"

He was quiet for a moment, as if thinking his answers over thoroughly.

"I-I…I am… cold."

She giggled at his response and saw a small smile slowly forming on his own lips. She lowered his gentle hand from her face and began to walk; pulling him in the direction of her apartment complex. Surprisingly, his fingers clasped firmly around her own palm and he obediently walked beside her. The last man she'd held hands with was Allen.

Fanel's hand was stronger. His grip on her was steady, but tender.

"Walk me home. I know I have a spare coat lying around somewhere." She grinned at him.

They walked in comfortable silence. Turning towards the park, Hitomi reflexively slowed her steps and gave a worried glance around her. Fanel looked into her troubled face and squeezed her fingers gently. He led the way to the dirt path.

His cold hand clasped around hers.

They passed through the park with no further disturbances.

"Come on in and warm yourself," she said as they neared her complex. She'd never invited a man into her building before.

But then again, these were remarkable circumstances.

He nodded, probably too cold to say no. She grinned and let go of his hand to push in her key number on the pad attached to the door. It beeped and she opened it. The hallway was mercifully warm. Both adults sighed at the same time once the door closed.

"It feels wonderful in here."

"I'll stay down stairs." Fanel said quickly, not looking at her.

"If you want," she felt a pang of disappointment. "I'll just…" she motioned to the stairs and he nodded.

She quickly climbed the steps to her apartment and instantly regretted having him wait downstairs. This was the perfect opportunity to make things less awkward between them. She could have invited him up for tea, but nooo….

She stopped and sighed in irritation. "I'm such an idiot…" she breathed into the warm air of the stairway. "Why didn't I insist he come up here?"

Stomping with mild frustration to her door, she unlocked her apartment and grabbed the coat hanging inside on the coat rack. The door swung closed behind her. Reaching the bottom steps, she saw him reading a brochure on window cleaners. She actually let out a laugh as he tilted his head at the price section.

"Finding some quality reading material?" she asked, still giggling.

Continuing down the steps, she slipped on the second from the bottom step. Fanel's mahogany eyes widened and he was at her side in an instant. His left arm circled around her back and pulled her so she fell forward against him instead of on the steps behind her. Her arms wrapped around his neck on reflex. They both froze in that position. She didn't know about him but she could barely breathe. Her face was practically smashed into his chest. The cologne smell was all around her. She let go of his coat and it dropped to the floor behind its master's feet.

"You okay?" he whispered to her. His arm around her back was shaking slightly. She turned her head. Since she was still on the stairs, her face was closer to his than normal. His expression was full of concern.

Then his eyes fell on her lips.

She felt a jolt of excitement and fear strike her like lightning. Letting go of his shoulders swiftly, she pushed against him to right herself.

"I'm so sorry, Fanel!" she laughed nervously. "I guess I'm still a klutz no matter how old I get. It's almost becoming an epidemic with me."

The black-haired man focused on something over her head; his breathing was unsteady. He slowly removed his arm from her shoulders. "Please, call me Van." He murmured to her seriously. Backing away from her, he tripped slightly on the coat behind him.

"I can?" she asked. She shook her head and gave a strange giggle. "Of course, I can. You just said that. I'm such an idiot."

"No, you're not." He said intently. "Please, don't say that."

She blinked.

"Huh?"

"Stop calling yourself a klutz or an idiot. You're none of those things. You never have been."

Hitomi blushed.

"I have never thought that about you. I've worked with you for a long time and I've seen only perfect kindness from you. You are the best person I know."

Speechless, she saw him blush scarlet and clear his throat. He raised a tan hand to her in farewell.

"See you tomorrow, then."

He swooped down to pick up his coat. Putting it on, he turned to walk out the door.

"Hey, Van!" she called out to him.

He glanced back at her. She smiled into his curious mahogany eyes.

"Please, always call me Hitomi."

His face blossomed into the biggest grin she'd ever seen on his face.

She was struck at how handsome he was when he smiled. It lit up his entire face.

Nodding again and still grinning, he stepped out the complex and into the cold night.

* * *

It was the next day when Hitomi finally found a date to the Valentine's Day Party. Of course, she had the entire thing planning in front of her morning mirror beforehand.

For once, things couldn't have gone better for her.

"Hitomi," she heard her name in that familiar voice, but oddly didn't feel the same shivers that she used to. "Did you get the paperwork done?"

She turned from typing up the account worksheet to slowly look up at Allen. She kept a bored expression on her face.

"I'm sorry, Allen, what did you say?"

The long-haired man pursed his lips and crossed his arms. "I emailed you some figures. I hoped you wouldn't mind working them out for me."

She glanced at Van and she saw his shoulders were rigid.

"I'm sorry. I've been busy with my work. I didn't have time to check my email yet."

"Well, make sure you get it done by this afternoon, okay?" Allen said sweetly.

Hitomi frowned, hardly looking at the blond man. She knew it was time to finish this so-called 'friendship'.

"Allen," she said making her face an expression of sweet innocence. "Why don't you go to hell, okay?"

Van twisted his head so fast it must have hurt his neck. The shocked expression on his face was absolutely priceless.

Allen, however, was flabbergasted.

"But-but-but… I need you to help me close the calculations before the Valentine's Party tonight…" he stuttered in complete shock.

"Oh, and that reminds me," she announced thoughtfully. Standing from her chair, she smiled warmly at the black-haired man beside her. "It looks as though I don't have a date to the party. I was hoping you'd go with me, Van."

Both men gasped and Yukari – who just happened to be walking by at the time - gave a short scream. That made almost everyone in the office jump up from their respective cubicles to look. Hitomi shot them all a huge confident smile.

"Hitomi! What in the world is going on?" her friend whispered through her fingers.

"Oh, good! I'm glad you showed up, Yukari. I've got a date this year hopefully!" She answered. Leaning down, she bravely planted a kiss on Van's cheek. "That is, if he'll say yes."

Yukari's mouth was open.

Allen's face dropped in horror.

Van was frozen, his expression was disbelief. Slowly, he gave a short nod and a cute blush popped on his tan face.

"Oh wonderful! It looks like I've got too much going on to help you, so if you'll excuse me, Allen." She sat down in her chair once more and picked up a piece of paper from her desk.

"I'm… I'm not done with this…" the blond man hissed between his teeth. "I-"

"Oh, shut-up." Hitomi groaned. She heard Yukari snort with laughter into her palm. "I'm done with _you_. Consider this _friendship_ over."

The blond man turned crimson with anger and embarrassment. Strolling swiftly away, he reached his office and slammed the door behind him. Several people in the cubicles around her started clapping at the scene. She smiled brightly at the dark-headed man beside her. He was sitting there speechless.

"Now… where was I? Oh yes, please meet me at the Austurian Hotel at seven. Don't be late, okay?"

Van nodded again.

The smile that he gave her made the entire public display thoroughly worth it.

* * *

"You publicly shot Allen in the balls, finally pulled out that beautiful red dress, and asked out the man who saved your life. You are getting that sexy tooshie through that door! I worked hard to make you look so fabulous, so stop complaining. Doesn't she look ravishing in red, Amano?" Yukari turned to the man on her arm. He coughed awkwardly while nodding.

"Thanks, Amano…" Hitomi murmured, giving the man an understanding, sympathetic smile. She reached up to straighten the red fabric that was gently tied around her neck. Her piling nerves felt like they were making babies in her stomach. Inwardly cursing her breeding anxiety, she walked close to the door and immediately turned around again.

"Hitomi!" her friend yelled. "Get in that door!"

"I…I am so nervous. I can't believe I did that. I actually asked Van out in front of everyone."

"And you put Allen back in the slimy hole he originally crawled out of. So, now it's time to go and claim your prize."

"My prize…?" the green-eyed girl smiled. She turned towards the glass door and straightened her shoulders under her coat. "You know what? You are right. Van's waiting. I should go in."

Cars passed by the street, one of them honked in the background.

"So, get in there, you coward!" Yukari shouted and let go of Amano's hand. She marched up to her friend and pushed her through the door. Hitomi squealed and tripped up a little in her sparkling heels.

Once through the door, a blast of red and pink hit her senses. Heart shaped balloons covered the corners of the spacious lobby. A huge pink sign to the left signaled that the office party was being held in the back conference room. Through the mass of glittering red rose arrangements and streamers, she spotted familiar black hair.

He was nothing but gorgeous. Leaning against the white wall, he was dressed in a black suit and mahogany tie that matched beautiful eyes perfectly. It seemed like he was made to wear such stylish clothes. His hair was combed and brushed nicely to the side. She watched him straighten his sleeve nervously and instantly felt her own fear wash away.

She removed her coat and draped it on her arm. Smoothing out the red silk fabric of her dress, she shook her curled short locks and breathed deeply. Her heels clicked towards him and he glanced at her. Her heart felt like bursting with pride as he did a double take at her.

"Hey, Van," she smiled at him and he openly looked her up and down. She stopped in front of him and met his mahogany gaze. There was a strange light in them.

"Been waiting long?"

"Not at all," he answered in his low voice. "You… you look…" he ducked his head, shyly.

She beamed. "Thank you. Let's go in. I wanna show you off to all the jealous ladies." She laughed at his surprised face.

He took her coat and purse from her and walked to the receptionist area. As he walked back to her, she felt a small hand touch her shoulder. Yukari's meaning-filled face passed hers and Hitomi gave her a happy smile. Van came up to her, straightened his back, and gently reached down to her hand. Looping her arm in his, he looked like a dashing knight ready to escorting her.

She inwardly sighed at the resonating warmth of his skin. The tingles were back.

He swallowed and leaned down to her. Her heart sped up a mile as his warm breath tickled in her ear, "In that dress, it's all I can do not to kiss you."

Staring at him with green eyes wide, she let him guide her into the hallway towards the back conference room.

This was going to be a night she'd never forget.

* * *

The conference room had been opened up to offer more space. Even then it was filled to the brim with bodies dressed in various shades of red and pink intermixed with black suits. The DJ was still sticking to the slower song selection. The brilliant streamers glided along the walls behind several tables stacked with snack foods. A bartender stood at the left side of the room and was busy making various alcoholic beverages.

A pair of blue eyes watched the entrance door with intensity despite the tinted lights. A blond woman beside the man snuggled against his arm and pouted. He ignored her and drank more of his cocktail.

"I wanna dance, Allen." She complained.

He didn't answer her, but he frowned at the doorway.

"We've been over here for almost thirty minutes. I want to go talk to people."

"So, go talk to them," he replied shortly.

"But I want you with me. You know you're the sexiest man I've ever been with…" she gave what she thought was a suggestive smirk and guided her hand across his chest. She picked up his red tie and played with the knot at his throat. "Come on, Allen…"

"Leave me alone, Millerna," The long-haired man said lowly. He removed his sharp eyes from the doorway to give the woman a hard stare. Grabbing her arm, she let out a whimper of pain. "I'll find you later. Go dance without me." And with that, he shoved her roughly away. She hit the table and it rocked the food on top of it. She glared at him and stomped away on her high heels.

Allen's blue eyes traveled immediately back to the entrance and he scowled further as the ones he'd been waiting for walked in together. Hitomi was blushing sweetly and Fanel was smiling lightly at her.

And Allen seethed with rage.

* * *

Van guided her instantly to the dance floor which surprised Hitomi greatly. He took her arm out of his and faced her, smiled hesitantly.

"Do you know how to dance, Van?" she asked through the slow music. A dancing couple bumped into her and she slightly fell into his chest. Letting out a small chuckle, she looked up at him. He'd raised his arm and put it around her shoulders to block anymore stray dancers.

"Not really," he mumbled, not looking at her.

She grinned. Lifting his arm off her, she placed his warm hands on her waist. Likewise, she scooted closer to him and laced her arms around his neck. He was stiff again.

He was so adorable.

"Okay, it's really simple. Just sway back and forth, okay?"

He nodded and firmly rocked from one foot to the other. Hitomi burst out laughing.

"No, no, no! Be smoother. Stop tensing up." She moved her hands and gently massaged the muscles on his shoulders. His breath caught in his throat and he looked at her with an intoxicating expression in his eyes. She felt his body relax considerably under her fingers.

"There we go. Calm down, Van. It's just me. Just you and me, okay?"

Another song came on, this one even slower than the others. He moved with the beat, taking her with him. He was still stiff, but definitely looser than before. Opening his mouth to say something, a large pale hand suddenly appeared on his shoulder. He let go of her as he was suddenly pulled away and pushed into several innocent couples dancing near them. Van struggled to catch his footing.

Allen's figure appeared in his place. "Okay, the game is up, Hitomi!" he snarled. "The joke is over. You can stop pretending now."

"Allen!" she shouted. She took several steps towards Van to help him and Allen grabbed her arm painfully. He yanked her to him and she gasped.

"What are you doing? Let go of me!"

"What are you doing with this freak?" Allen spit in her face with his rage. He looked like a monster. "How dare you show up here on his arm? How dare you dance with him!?"

Vaguely, through her increasing anger and fear, she realized the music had stopped and they were in a circle of onlookers. _Poor, shy Van_. She thought randomly. _This is probably his worst nightmare. And it's all my fault._

Trying to twist her arm out of Allen's strong grip, she yelled, "I can dance with whoever I want! I'm not yours. You don't own me!"

"Like hell! You will always be mine, Hitomi! Not anyone's, but mine!"

She winced as his hand tightened with crushing force.

"You're hurting me!"

At those words, a tan hand slammed into Allen's forearm, forcing him break his grip on Hitomi. Then a fist connected with Allen's long chin with a loud _thock_ and the blond man was knocked clear off his feet. He fell backwards into various bystanders and lay sprawled on the ground. Blond hair covering his face, the blue-eyed man growled and shakily stood back on his feet.

"You little bastard…" he hissed at Van. He touched his bruised chin with long fingers. The black-haired man moved in front of Hitomi, blocking her from Allen. His back was straight, his body completely relaxed.

_He knows how to fight. _She thought with relief. Staring at Allen, she almost smiled. _You better back off, Allen or you're going to get it._

"I'll kick your ass!"

Van remained silent. The blond man charged drunkenly and several people gasped. One woman screamed.

Catching Allen's upraised fist with one hand, Van swiftly twisted his wrist and forced the long-haired man to turn around with his back exposed. Allen snarled and tried to reach with his other hand, but Van immediately punched his fist into his shoulder joint; successfully dislocating it.

Allen howled. Van let him go and he once again fell to the floor on his side. Glancing up at the black-haired man with fearful blue eyes, Van bent down and he flinched away with a squeal of fright.

"Who do you think _you_ are, _pretty boy_?" his voice was calm, but his eyes burned. "Hurting a woman just for the sake of jealousy… Forcing yourself on her…" Grabbing Allen's collar with a strong, tan fist, the blond man let out another cry of pain. Tears hit his blue eyes and he whimpered pathetically.

"I would reconsider your lifestyle if I were you." Van whispered, the threat of death lingering in the air.

Releasing the damaged man with a flick of his wrist, Van stood and froze.

Remembering the crowd of people around him, he instantly lost all of his fire.

He was shy Van once more.

Walking over quickly, she took his hand and he whipped his wide eyes to her.

"Come with me," she whispered to him with a small smile.

Leading him off the dance floor, the onlookers parted to let them pass. She walked through the entrance doors and into the open hallway. Van followed obediently, his hand slightly shaking in hers. She strolled through the lobby and entered another corridor closer to the hotel restaurant. There she let him go and walked forward a bit; keeping her back to him.

"I'm… I'm sorry…" he muttered, his voice was tense. "I embarrassed you. I-I-I… I shouldn't have punched him. I couldn't help myself. I'm… I'm sorry if I ruined your night…"

"Van," she said his name and he stopped. Turning back to him, she felt her heart almost burst at the sight of him. Never in her life had she met someone so wonderful… so strong… so kind to her.

"Yes?" he asked softly, his eyes betrayed his worry.

"Come here," she commanded to him. He blinked and meekly took a step towards her. She smiled. "A little closer, please."

He swallowed and as he lifted his foot off the carpet, she found she couldn't take it anymore. Closing in the gap between them at almost a run, she flung her arms around his neck and lowered his head to hers.

She kissed him.

He was taken by surprise at first. She felt it in his entire body. But suddenly, the timid Van that she knew rapidly disappeared. He lowered his hands to her waist and pulled her against him. Likewise, she clung to him, pressing her body against his. His hand touched the back of her head and traveled to touch the skin on her neck. His fingers on her waist traveled up and down; as if memorizing the feel of her with his hands. She shivered at his caress and broke the kiss briefly.

"You never answered me." She panted.

He glanced down at her, his mahogany eyes radiating that longing look. She felt a rush of power wash through her.

_He loves me… he truly loves me…_

"What didn't I answer?" he asked his voice soft.

"How did you know where to find me? How did you know where to save me?"

He looked confused for a moment and then his face broke into a dazzling smile.

"I've always walked you home, Hitomi." He lowered his head and touched his forehead with hers. "You just never knew."

Her heart pounded. Her head spun. She was in a state of astonishment as she breathed in his familiar cologne.

With him, she was always safe.

With him… she was finally fulfilling her destiny…

This time, he surprised her. He kissed her softly, wrapping his arms around her. She smiled against his lips and kissed him back with as much passion and longing as she'd seen in his eyes.

Thirty minutes later, she walked hand-in-hand with him through the hallway, the same happy smile planted on both their faces.

"Hey, Van?"

He looked over at her. "Yes?"

She giggled and pulled him to her. Standing on tip-toe, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Wanna walk me home?"

33333 The end 33333

* * *

**The ending was probably the most fun to write. I know a lot of you got a good satisfaction at Allen getting punched in the face. I did, too. lol**

Thanks for reading my 2013 Valentine's fic! I don't know if I have the strength to do this every year, but I might. It was really fun now that I reflect on the hours it took writing it! I'll have to see what you guys say about it. I had a lot of time to spare on The Love Potion (which was a Valentine's story I wrote several years ago), so maybe I should just manage my time a little better next time. lol!

I hope you guys have a wonderful Valentine's Day and even if you are reading this and it's not Valentine's, I hope it is a good day all the same.

Now if you'll excuse me, I have a dog to hang out with tonight and some video games to play. Hahaaaa...

Lots of love,

blue...


End file.
